Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
| style="border-bottom:3px solid grey;" align="center" |200px |} Top 25 ICQ Hey Boba kanst du mir mal helfen? ich wollte gerade ICQ downloaden, checke das aber irgendwie nicht! Kannst du mir mal erklären wie das geht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:27, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Boba ist anscheinend gerade nicht da. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen? Wo liegt denn dein Problem? --Asajj Ventress 14:46, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Okay Danke Dennis! Ich lade das, dann sagt er mir ich muss es Instalieren, das mache ich auch, nur dann kann ich das irgendwie nicht öffnen! Glaube ich habe es falsch runtergeladen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:50, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Dann schmeiße es besser nochml vom PC und lade es nochmal runter. --Asajj Ventress 14:58, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay Danke! Werde es versuchen und noch etwas: Welches ICQ sollte ich mir laden? Es gibt da ja so viele ich hatte glaube ich ICQ 6 oder so! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:00, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab 5.1, 6 soll mehr was für Kinder sein. --Asajj Ventress 15:03, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kannst mir dann noch sagen wo das gefunden und geladen hast: Am besten einen Link geben? :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:15, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Manchmal hasse ich diese ICQ-Betreiber. Anscheinend ist ICQ 5.1 nicht mehr erhältlich. Dann musst du dir leider ICQ 6 hochladen, sorry. http://download.icq.com/download/ --Asajj Ventress 15:22, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe das 5.1, ich glaube ich könnte es dir als e-mali schicken... Cody 15:28, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Cody, könntest du Malte(War doch richtig, odeR?) helfen, ich muss mich nämlich noch anziehen und so. (ich bin gerade seit einer stunde wach^^) --Asajj Ventress 15:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) *So was den los? Mit ICQ kenn ich mich ein bisschen aus, also schildert mal das Problem und ich guck was sich mahen lässt. Boba 15:35, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So jetzt sagt mir der Dumme Rechner das ICQ 6 nur für XP geht schniff!:( und 5.1 gibst nicht mehr! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Versuchs mal damit . Boba 15:40, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::ich könnte heiligem Klingonen "icq5_1_german_setup.exe" per e-mail schicken (wenn er mir die Adresse gibt). Cody 15:42, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Geht das??? Meine Email findest du hier. ! Boba ich habe doch gar keinen Mac! Schniff!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:46, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Das german setup bringt aber nichts, ohne ICQ selber, weil dass nur n setup, also n Sprachpacket ist, oder? Also ich hab auch ne Datei, weist genau so, und da isses so. Aber ich habe gerade ne Seite gefunden, auf der es 5.1 zum runterladen gibt http://www.zdnet.de/downloads/prg/0/5/de10155605-wc.html. --Anakin 15:49, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Downloaden ist denke ich besser. @Anakin: Doch, das st alles, was man downloaded :::::::Hihi Danke Anakin! Bis jetzt klappt es gut!:) Werde mich mal anmelden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:06, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::So Der Heilige Klingone hat ja jetzt auch ICQ. Boba 16:27, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) Inhaltsverzeichnis Hallo, Boba! Wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du vielleicht hier mal ein Inhaltsverzeichnis einbauen bzw. ein paar Abschnitte ins Archiv verschieben könntest, denn so langsam wird's unübersichtlich. MfG Kyle22 15:53, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So hab archiviert, Inhaltsverzeichnis lasse ich weg, das ist hinderlich zu meiner Tabelle :) Boba 16:24, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Mach doch __TOC__ unter die Tabelle. Dann wird dort immer das Inhaltsverzeichnis angezeigt. --Asajj Ventress 16:33, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habs dir ma eingebaut Jango 16:37, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich frag mich manchmal was andere Leute für Probleme mit den Eigenheiten anderer Leute haben ;) Boba 16:43, 8. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich hab da jetzt so ne aufteilunge gemacht, das heißt die fangen jetzt beide auf derselben Höhe an. Cool was? Boba Diskussion 10:04, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Darth Kallius - Bild wäre cool boba .... danke schonma im voraus.... :Jup kein Ding, üprigends, wenn du irgendwo was schreibst, also in dikussionen(Das schliesst Artikelikussionen,Benutzerdiskussionen, sowie die Portale Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel und die Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel, das Jedipedia:FAQ und die Jedipedia:Vorschlägeein, Artikel selbst, sowie Benutzerseiten nicht) musst du unterschreiben, das machst du indem du vier Tilden (~), die erzeugst du durch halten der Alt Gr Taste und viermaligem drücken der + Taste neben dem Ü, daraus entsteht dann deine Signatur (die auf deine Benutzerseite verlinkt) und einem Zeitstempel. Bei mir sieht das so aus --> Boba 22:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST). Weiterhin noch viele Grüße und viel Spass Boba 22:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mein Beitrag bei Jango Richt dein Augenmerk doch mal bitte kurz bei Jango auf meinen Beitrag, den ich ganz unten geschrieben habe. Um diesen kleinen Gefallen würde ich auch dich bitten.E.B 20:50, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich schaus mir an, cooles Bild übrigends Erik ;) Gruß Boba 20:51, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, man sieht mir meine 3 Stunden Schlaf von HEUTE MORGEN allerdings an. Ich sehe auch etwas blass aus. Ich hatte zuerst sogar überlegt, vielleicht etwas zu retuschieren ;) E.B 20:55, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich muss mal gucken, ob ich mein erstes Bild löschen lasse und dann eins mache, was in meine Infobox kommt :) Boba 21:12, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gut. Und danke für das anklicken. Du bist bis jetzt der vierte. Ich habe den Link jetzt rot markiert. Mal gucken, wie viele Personen mir im Laufe der Zeit dort zu etwas Spielgeld verhelfen...hähä E.B 21:17, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Du hast mir da irgendwie 2 Kilo abebissen, mal gucken vielleicht melde ich mich mal da an. morgen oder so. Boba 21:38, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Dann musst du als Erschaffer aber bitte "Albinowookiee" angeben. Und achte auf korrekte Schreibung ;-) E.B 21:41, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jup mach ich ;) Boba 00:32, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Startplanet Hallo Boba, Hab gerade in Yodas RS Forum geschaut, aber keine Frage bezüglich Abridon gefunden. Worum geht es denn? Wäre nett, wenn du die Antwort auf meine Benutzerdisku seite schreibst :-) Imperiale Grüße Periphalos 07:56, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jo, habs gelesen..mir auch direkt nen Grund überlegt -Move geschrieben. Also startet Periphalos auch von Nar Shadaa ^^ Periphalos 08:20, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay super, werde gucken wieso ich da hinfliege. Dann müssen wir nur noch die anderen abwarten und dann kanns losgehen. Gruß Boba Diskussion 08:45, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Anakin muss noch seine Charaktergeschichte fertig schreiben, bevor es los geht. Yoda41 will noch (zitat)"bis zum Wochenende"(ende) warten, weil Periphalos gestern (?) beim GBK-RPG einen Link zu uns gemacht hat, villt kommt da ja noch wer... @Periphalos: Dein Charakter ist doch der gleiche wie beim GBK-RPG, oder? MfG - Cody 09:42, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bitefight Clan Du bitte bei mir auch mal kurz beissen lassen. E.B 18:04, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bist du Wolfi3 oder so? Da steht nämlich, ich hätte jetzt mal endlich EINEN Werwolf erschaffen. E.B 22:24, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich habe jetzt 2 Werwölfe erschaffen. Das eine ist Benutzer Lon als Wolfi3 und der andere ist dein Bruder als Jango wie in der jedipedia. Bossk war da als Chewbacca schon drinnen, kommst du auch? Kommst du auch? E.B 22:48, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wohin? Boba 22:57, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Felucia Su'cuy Boba! Was weist du alles über Felucia? Bao-Dur 21:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was ich über Felucia weiß...alles was da drin stehtBild:---.gif Felucia. Schau mal rein ;) Boba 20:51, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, dass ist mir schon klar. Aber nun die Frage: Was weißt über die genaue Vegetation? Wenn du Battlefront II hast müsstest du alles wichtige wissen. Ich frage halt nur weil es Tiin nach Felucia verschlägt. Bao-Dur 17:43, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Achso ja das kenn ichschon alles ;) Boba 19:17, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tahiri- Artikel Hallo Boba F, entschuldige bitte, dass ich am Tahiri-Artikel gearbeitet habe. Hatte übersehen dass er under construction ist. MfG rogaldorn89 :Kein Ding, keine Sorge da steht zwar jetzt ne IP, aber das liegt nur daran, das ich nicht angemeldet bin, weil ich an nem anderen PC sitze. ;) 88.134.150.43 20:34, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::So jetzt bin ich auch angemeldet, wie gesagt kein Ding, mach dir keine Sorge, ist ja jetzt alles geklärt. Gruß Boba 20:38, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) 4.000 Ha ich hab jetzt 4.000 Edits, danke euch allen. Ihr seit echt die besten. Boba 04:13, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hmm ich glaube dieser abschnit wurde etwas übersehen. Aber geil Boba cool das du 4.000 Edits hast, das ist wirklich toll. Und danke für dein Lob an uns allen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 13:19, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe etwas mehr als 1.000.... aber irgendwann werde ich dich einholen!!^^ MfG - Cody 13:20, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bildmaterial Mal eine Frage. Hättest du vllt. Bildmaterial zu Obi-Wans oder Qui-Gons Komlink aus Episode I? Bild:Suchen.gif Nihilus 66|Darth Nihilus 66] 12:39, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal mit wem hab ich den das Vergnügen? Wäre schön wenn du dich anmelden würdest und unterschreibst ;). Zu den Komlinls ja hab ich, im Kompendium den illustrierten Enzyklopädie gibts da Bilder zu, allerdings hab ich keinen Scanner. Aber wenn du mich kurz im Internet suchen lässt, könnte ich trotzdem welche auftreiben. Gruß Boba 09:42, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also den von Qui-Gon hab ich schon mal. Wenn du mir noch sagst wer du bist, wäre das echt von Vorteil. Boba 09:56, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Obi-Wans Komlink ist schwierig, da gibts keine guten Bilder zu. Das Bild im Kompendium ist nict größer als mein Daumen, das kann man echt vergessen. Boba 10:01, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sry das ich mich erst jetzt melde, war beschäftigt. Ok das mit der Unterschrift hab ich schon wieder vergessen. Tut mir echt leid Darth Nihilus 66 12:10, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ach kein Probem, trag die einfach oben nach ;) Boba 12:28, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS:Bild:Comlink_Qui-Gon.jpg da ist dein Bild. Danke, dann werd ich mich gleich mal ransetzen.Bild:Klon2.jpg Darth Nihilus 66 12:39, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay viel Spass mit dem Bild. Boba 12:53, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nur noch 150 Artikel Ihr habt richtig gelesen, bald ist es soweit und die Jedipedia hat ihren Weg zu einer 5stelligen Artikelanzahl zur Hälfte gemeistert. Das heißt bald lassen wir die Korkenknallen. Auf fröhliches schaffen, doch bedenkt, überstürzt nichts. Die Qualität sollte auch weiterhin die oberste Pflicht von uns sein;) Gruß Boba 15:38, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :JUHU das ist doch jetzt mal eine Geile Nachricht! Hoffe das es weiterhin so weiterlauft wie derzeit!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:24, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vollmondjedis Wenn ich dich mal bitte kurz in den Sitz unseres Clans bitten dürfte, das wäre nett. Ich habe da nen Vorschlag zu machen. E.B 02:45, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :jo. Boba 02:51, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hey Boba, wenn ich schon mal das Angebot bekomme, dass ich fragen darf, dann mache ich dass auch mal. Hast du 'ne Ahnung wie hoch das Durchschnittsalter so ungefähr ist? --Ilya 16:12, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Er vielleicht nicht so.. aber ich... und ich würds so um und bei 20 ansetzen... aber auch eher etwas darunter. --Modgamers 16:14, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bild:O.o.gif (ich find das Teil nur geil) Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das nicht weiß ?:) Ich schätze es ebenso auf 19-20 Jahre, aber ein paar sind schon ziemlich jung, wir haben zum Beispiel einen Viertklässler. Boba 16:16, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) So von 15-25. Mit einigen Außnahmen, die über 30, aber auch unter 15 Jahren alt sind. Kleiner Tipp: Viele Benutzer haben auch Tabellen auf ihren Benutzerseiten, wo sie alle möglichen Daten von sich angeben. E.B 16:18, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST)